The Wall Between
by Tina690201
Summary: When ties are cut off and a thin paper wall distance them


**The wall between...**

Sakura cries, and with every shaken breath , her heart tears apart , leaving her breathless. And the more her thoughts darken , the louder her cries become. Sometimes , when her throat feels dry , she stops crying , her chockes go through paper-thin wall , and Mebuki cries together with her . She cries , because her daughter , no longer that innocent child , struggles through her hearbreak . Sakura doesn't know , but her mother sees , how she tries to fight her tears . And when she gives up , she hears her burring her face down deep in her pillows .

Every night , starring up at the dark ceiling , Mebuki listens to her daughter . And she wanders , when did Sakura became so distant.

She thought , she knew her child . She remembers , when Sakura was younger ,she would go to her and wisper her every little feeling . Her every thought was her mothers too . And then she remembers , at her 13th birthday , she decided it would be better , if she let Sakura feel more responsible . So , she gave her a little space .The flat they were living in , wasn't big , so the mother and the daughter shared the big bedroom . As the gift to Sakura to her birthday , Mebuki placed the paper-wall in the middle of the room . And that's when Sakura started having her own little space , where her mother wasn't alowed to anymore.

Mebuki thinks, that's when secrets started . And she lost her contact with her daughter.

She remembers , when Sakura became different . It was a nice summer evening . The first time Sakura didn't listened to her talking about her day . They were out at some cafe , drinking coffee and tea ,when suddenly Sakura zoned out at something behind Mebuki's back . Minutes later , Mebuki noticed her daughter's dreamy eyes and curious , turned around . She saw a young men , with dark lockes and pale face . He wore dark , blue shirt and black jeans . Mebuki looked at Sakura and smiled ,remembering her daughter and her girl-friends talking about ''attractivly pale'' man.

The summer went , and the autumn leaves covered the streets in yellow ,red and green dots . And Sakura still had that dreamy look in her eyes . She had something different in her now . Mebuki wouldn't say it was light - Sakura always was a cheery one ; No , it was something different.

The autumn shruglled , the winter melt and in the spring Sakura bloomed.

Her pale cheeks had a tant of pink and her movements - grace . Mebuki waited for her to come to her , tell her about her feelings . But instead , Sakura locked herself in with her girl-friends . The ashes and the smoke lingered for days . Mebuki stayed quite . She was angry at herself for being strict and for having bad thoughts about her daughter's behaviour .

It was the last day of the spring that her daughter started to change to something different . That day she came back running , tears in her eyes and hand on her mouth . Mebuki didn't even had a time to say anything , as Sakura slammed her bedroom door and stayed there for the rest of the day . She didn't come out of her room and she didn't come out of her shell .

Mebuki hears noise coming from the room next to her own bedroom . Then she hears Sakura going into the direction of the kitchen and after some time , the sound of water boiling .

She signs to herself ,stands up and makes her way out of her bedroom and towards the kitchen . Walking in , she sees Sakura sitting in a plastic chair , drinking her tea .

Mebuki fills her own cup of tea and sits down across from her daughter , slowly drinking the hot drink .

Seconds turnes into minutes and Mebuki feels like it would turn into hours when Sakura puts her cup down .

''-Mum''-her voice is low ,choppy .

''-Yes , dear''-Mebuki watches the girl 's slim arms and wrists . Sakura didn't eat much these days.

''-I feel like empty and full at the same time''-Sakura lowered her head , as if to hide her face .

''-You can tell me anything you want to share , Sakura''-Mebuki remembers saying that to her four-year-old girl years ago.

Sakura is silent for some time . She opens her mouth several times ,as if to say something , but she quickly closses it .

Mebuki waits . She doesn't mind that .

''-How would you know if you are in love ?''-her voice is distant , her gaze -faraway.

''-I don't know what's the correct answer for that question . I think it's different for everybody . You just quess when you are , I guess... ''-The older women's voice is calm ,collected and at the same time wandering .

''-Does it hurt?''-She runs her index finger on the tip of her white cup , while her left hand helds the handler -''when they are happy without you by their side?''- Mebuki watches her daughter's thin fingers .

''-I think any kind of feeling hurts at some point or another . ''-She looks up at the light bulb hanging on the ceiling-'' I , myself , have never felt that kind of love . ''

Sakura stops playing with the cup and puts her hands on her lap .

Mebuki looks down at the table and sees the way her daughter plays with her fingers .

''-Sakura''-she waits and when the girl looks up ,says-''Tell me''.

And maybe it will be hard for her to regain her daughter's somehow lost trust , but that pain and need for someone in those green eyes may be the begining. And maybe after time **the wall between ** the mother and daughter will vanish .

By Tikai

_ The idea is from a book I read ages ago .I remembered that idea of mine .In the originaly story , it's the daughter centric .And it ends in entirly different way.I think I just took that mother-daughter situation .Anyway , I owe the inspiration to that book . Hope you like it . Please tell me about any grammar mistake .English is not my first language ,though I really try to make it up . Oh ,and review ,please .

29/05/14.09:33 PM.


End file.
